custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Telara
'Telara '''was a Glatorian who fought for Tajun on Bara Magna and later became a Toa. Biography Early life Telara was a homeless warrior, wandering lost and forgotten amid the arid sands of Bara Magna. Ambushed contasntly by Bone Hunters and Skrall, she barely got by by sleeping with only her face above the sand, so as not to attract too much attention. Eventually, Telara was found by a mysterious winged being, who teleported her to just outside the village of Tajun. Tajun took her in and she became their Glatorian, along with Tarix and Kiina. Glatorian Life Telara fought for the Water Tribe of Tajun, alongside Tarix and Kiina. She was dubbed the "Champion of Tajun" by the villagers for her many victories. She always abided by the rules and won fairly. However, Malum tried to kill Telara in a fight at Volcanus. Telara disarmed Malum and wounded him with her spear, and he was later exiled for breaking the rules and attempting to murder another Glatorian. She also won several important pieces of land for Tesara by, defeating Vastus and Gresh on multiple occasions. She won Tajun acess to a rare vein of iron in found by in the Black Spike Mountains in a tag team fight between her and Tarix and Strakk and Gelu of Icirrus. Mata Nui's Landing (The Legend Reborn) Telara attempted to defend Tajun, which had been invaded by Tuma and the Rock Tribe, but was forced to retreat. She fled to Tesara upoon defeat. She later became part of the Agori mega-village which when the tribes of Bara Magna joined together under the guidance of Mata Nui. ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction) Telara fought in the Battle of Bara Magna. Mata Nui made her a Toa of Water, and her Glatorian helmet became the Kanohi Nobila, Great Mask of Courage. She saved Kaine from the Veridact, following which she mauled his face with her mace, injured his leg and forced him to his knees with her shield, shattered his chest panel with her battle axe and stabbed his Kraahkan Core with her spear. The huge explosion from the cores destruction would have killed Telara but Tahu used his Kanohi Hau to form a forcefield around the Veridact's corpse, which exploded inside it. Telara also fought with Skrall leader Tuma, but was forced to retreat. Raksha picked up where Telara left off and killed him. Telara survived the battle and now lives on Spherus Magna. ''Rise Of The Didact'' Coming soon Powers and Tools Telara's weapon of choice is a battleaxe, although she also uses a mace and a spear. All were made of the finest, purest and strongest metals, and as such she was able to shatter even the Veridact's Antidermis armour. A Skrall once shattered his sword into pieces when he slammed it against Telara's shield. After the Battle of Bara Magna, she obtained a laser rifle, made with technology from the Matoran Universe, but she prefers her melee weapons. Telara bears the Kanohi Nobila, the Great Mask of Courage. It emboldens all who come across her, and she can also use it to strike fear in small gorups of enemies. Personality Telara, despite the hardships she faced in her early life and the toll being a Glatorian takes, is gentle and kind, with a strong heart. She helped the people of Tajun however she could and didn't like to ingore those in need. She was prepared to lay down her life to protect the peoples of Bara Magna and Aqua Magna from the evil of Makuta Teridax, and killed many of his servants. Quotes Coming soon Trivia *Telara is one of UkatorEX's shortest MOCs. *She is also his only Glatorian MOC. *She is Ukantor's only MOC with heels. Gallery Telara spear.jpeg|Telara with spear Telara back.jpeg|Back view Telara side 2.jpeg|Left side view Telara side.jpeg|Right side view Telara front.jpeg|Telara with battleaxe Other Stuff Music theme: TBD Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Water Tribe Category:Bara Magna Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse